Sour Patch Lovers
by moments.in.spring
Summary: AU: All it took was one look at her and her box of Sour Patch Kids for him to know that she was different, and he liked that, a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Since the Pilot episode, every time I see Sour Patch Kids, I think of Finchel. It's become our fandom's universal candy for the two. So I had this crazy idea to incorporate the candy into a AU fic. I originally planned on making it just one long one-shot, but I eventually figured it would be easier to just divide it into three chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ nor do I own _Sour Patch Kids_.

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

Working at the movie theaters isn't as great as he had hoped it would be.

Between smelling like butter and cleaning up after other people's food, the only good thing is that the free movie tickets.

Honestly, he can't believe he chose this over working at Burt's for his summer job. He hates it already, and it's only his second week.

But he's learned that you can tell a lot about a person by what they buy at the concession stand. Like he can tell that the puny guy with weird hair takes the whole 'free refills with a large popcorn and a large drink thing' literally, considering the fact that he comes back every day with the same cup and bag. He swears he saw mold on his bag too. Or middle-age couple who spent twenty dollars on chicken strips and fries must be crazy because there's a freaking cheap fast food place next door. No one really gets caught sneaking in food; heck he and Puck do it all the time.

He's super pissed because the line is super long and he's just burned the popcorn and right now, he'd rather be playing MW3.

"Get it together Hudson!" his coworker yells at him.

_Right. Think of the money, for college_. "Next."

He looks down to see a box of Sour Patch Kids, his absolute favorite candy in the world. Funny, this is the first time he's seen someone actually buy them. The one with different colors and flavors of little kids, not the watermelon one.

"Would that be all for you?"

"Yes."

He expected the buyer to be some little boy, and looks up, obviously surprised that his customer is female. However, as his light brown eyes meet her dark ones, he couldn't help but to stare. She was about his age, a bit short. She wasn't like the average beauty around here, she was unique. He's surprised he hasn't seen her around before. Lima isn't exactly the largest town in the world.

After what seemed like an eternity she broke their gaze and gave him a five.

"Oh, right. Here's your change."

She takes the change and shoots him her angelic smile before opening the box and shoving three Sour Patch Kids in her mouth.

**ii.**

He spends his Thursdays off at Puck's place playing video games.

He's sitting on Puck's couch with his eyes glued to the screen when he hears someone clear their throat. "Aren't you going to introduce me to you friend, Noah?"

He's heard that voice before. He pauses the game and turns around to see her. She stood there, head tilted, one hand placed on her hip, the other holding a box of Sour Patch Kids. What are the odds? Wait, he saw her like four days ago. That's pretty gross if that's the same box.

"Right. Hudson, this my cousin Rachel. Our Rabbi told my ma about the importance of family or whatever so were stuck with this diva for the whole damn summer. Berry, this my boy Finn."

She rolled her eyes before staring at him, a stranger, as if she was trying to analyze and remember every single feature. She then nodded like she was trying to convince someone other than herself.

"You may be 'stuck with my diva needs' Noah, but I have no choice but to listen to your vulgar language and obscene comments about woman. And you Mr…?"

"Hudson."

"Hudson must are no different. Based on that Leatherman jacket you are wearing I can tell that you are one of the barbarian men who use woman and have no real perspective on culture or art so no, I do not want to associate myself with you."

"Chill babe, you were the one who asked! You may be hot as hell but you're crazy cuz." Puck yells.

"Shut it Puckerman. I am sick of you guys, sick of this loser town. To think I am wasting my time here when I should be back in New York auditioning for summer plays!" She yelled as she stomped away.

"She's intense. I mean, she kind of scares me." Finn whispered.

"No shit. Just ignore her. Come on, unpause the freaking game already, duty's calling."

"Yeah."

But the problem was his mind just couldn't ignore her. It was like his head was a TV and the only channel was the Rachel Berry show. Rachel Berry. What did she know about him? What did he know about her? Nothing. They knew nothing about each other. And that was probably what was bothering him the most.

**iii.**

That weekend finally arrived: Puck's annual summer party. Yet he's not looking forward to the girls, nor the beer, nor the games. He's looking forward to her.

He sees her at the corner of the room, reading a book. She must have felt his gaze because as if one cue she looks up and stares at him. He takes that as his sign to talk to her.

It would be his luck that at that moment, a drunk cheerleader would fling herself to him. He sees Rachel shake her head and go back to reading her book. Sometimes destiny just hates him.

He gently pushes the blondie away and completes his trek over to her. "Hey."

She makes no acknowledgment to his presence and turns the page as if she was oblivious to her surroundings. He had no idea someone can be this stubborn, well except for Kurt when it comes to fashion.

He takes the seat next to her. If she want to play this game, he was going to fight back. "You know, it's really rude to ignore someone while they're trying to talk to you."

"Well it's rude to interrupt someone while they are clearly busy as well." She looks up to see his smile. Her eyes widen in defeat.

"I don't know if you remember me or not, but I was the dude at the movie theater who sold you your box of Sour Patch Kids." He takes her silence as a yes.

"You know what's funny about Sour Patch Kids? First they're sour, then they're sweet." he continues.

"You're forgetting the most important thing," she says as she stands up, "after that, they're gone."

He knows he should just give up, a girl like that obviously wants nothing to do with a Lima Loser like him. Maybe he should just forget about her, oh but there's something about her. He just can't give up. He doesn't want to wake up sixty years from now regretting not knowing her. Yeah, he's not sure exactly the why part, but he does know that Finn Hudson does not give up that easy.

**iv**.

He goes over to Puck's the next day after work to find her sitting on the bench on the outside porch, writing in a pink notebook. She shuts it close before he can even get close to reading it.

"Well now that I have your attention how about a little chat. I brought you something." He takes out a box of Sour Patch Kids he stole from work.

"Sorry, I can't take candy from strangers."

"That's exactly my point."

"What is?"

"We're strangers, so you have no right to just assume things about me."

"I've heard things about you, I'm not stupid, I just saw you-"

"Did you know that Sour Patch Kids are my favorite candy, like ever?"

To his surprise, she chuckles. "I could have reached that conclusion if-"

"If you spent more time with me. Exactly."

"Are you going to keep cutting me off? Look, I see what you're saying, but why? What do you want? Why do you want to know me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're the first person who bought Sour Patch Kids from me. Or it's the fact that you're you know _different_. I like that about you. All am looking for, is a new friend."

It was silent for a few moments, and he knew she was a little debate in her head. "You're right." She nods, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I don't know you, and the fact that I made those assumptions about you make me no better than what I thought about you. So how about we just start over." She sticks her hand out, "Hi, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"I'm Finn Hudson. It's nice to finally meet you" he states as he shakes her hand.

**v.**

They talk every day, through phone, through text, even through Skype. It's been two and a half weeks since Puck's party and talking has become like breathing, normal.

He learns how the beginning is always the hardest. Like how it is inevitable to escape the awkwardness. But she's easy to talk to. He started telling by telling her his basic profile and vice versa. He learns how she is the same age as him. She's about to be a senor too and wants to go to NYADA after high school because she's a star. He personally has no idea where to go or what to do, but she's there for him. He's learning more each day, and so is she.

Still he keeps some things to himself, and he knows she does the same as well. Because really, no one gives away all their secrets, thoughts, nor fears to just anyone. Especially when you don't understand them yourself.

But she isn't just anyone anymore. They're friends, good friends. They've established that together. She's a part of his life now, and he wouldn't dare try to change that.

**vi.**

He comes over to the Puckerman household a lot. Puck finds it weird that he spends more time with Rachel than with him, but honestly, he doesn't. Sometimes he forgets than Rachel's his cousin because they couldn't be more different.

He hears her sing, unintentionally. He usually calls, but today since he was in the area, he decided to surprise her. But as he stopped outside her bedroom door, he swears he hears the voice of an angel. It's beautiful, majestic, special. Call him a girl or whatever, but it touched him, in heart and soul. He doesn't know how to explain it, but he could feel it.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" he asks once she finishes, making her jump.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" She gets up and greets him with a hug.

"I wanted to surprise you, looks like you were the one who ended up surprised me.

"You knew I wanted to be on Broadway Finn. Of course I had to be good at singing."

"You're more than good Rachel, you're amazing. NYADA would be a fool for not accepting you."

"I don't know, I thought so too, until I saw the competition."

"That's nonsense Rach. I know I'm not the smartest guy, but one thing I do know is that you were meant to be star. You deserve to shine.

"You really believe in me that much?"

"More."

**vii.**

It didn't take long before they spend every free moment together. Instead of playing video games with Puck on Thursdays like before, he spends it listening to Rachel sing while eating their favorite candy.

They're just so comfortable around each other. Their bodies don't hesitate to interact with the other's. He's used to her head on her shoulder, or his hand on her thigh.

But they're just friends.

That's all they've agreed to. He chooses to ignore his thoughts that suggest otherwise. Like how awesome it would be to kiss her whenever he wants to, or how he doesn't have to worry about other guys checking her out. Or the fact that maybe, just maybe, she might like him just as much. But he tries to push all those thoughts to the back of his head. Really, just being here, with her, even just as her friend, is good enough for him. At least, for now.

**viii.**

He takes her home one day and he could tell she's nervous. He is too. He's brought friends over before, but none of them were girls. He doesn't even want to remember the only time he's brought a girlfriend over. But Rachel isn't his girlfriend, she just his best friend that happens to be a girl.

He's not surprised that Rachel and Kurt instantly bond. They're both divas, both into New York and Broadway. He thinks Rachel just convinced Kurt to go to NYADA with her too.

His mom absolutely adores her too. She even prepared a vegan dinner in honor of her. He brought dessert though, Sour Patch Kids. It mainly just him and Rachel who eat it though.

"Rachel, how can you eat that horrible excuse for a candy?" Kurt asks; not even hesitating to show his disgust for the candy.

"Well it contains no gelatin so it's safe for vegetarians and vegans to eat. Ever since I was a little kid, they were my favorite. I don't really know why I like them, I just do."

"Now I know why you and my brother are friends. He keeps a dozen of those stashed in his desk. I swear he spends half of his paycheck buying those rotten things. You know, just last week I was looking through his online history. I expected to see something you know inappropriate like boobs or whatever, but you know what I found? 'The History of Sour Patch Kids.'"

"I bet you didn't know that Frank Galatolie was the creator of them. I owe my life to that dude." he states smiling at Rachel. She has this glint in her eyes that he's never seen before.

After dinner, she excuses the both of them and he leads her upstairs.

**ix.**

He's not gonna lie, he was disappointed when she rejected building a shrine towards the maker of Sour Patch Kids. But he knows that look on her face. Rachel's the kind of girl who when she has something important to say, she's doesn't wait to tell it.

He's sitting at the foot of his bed while she's pacing back and forth.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Finn, you introduced me to your family."

"Well yeah and they love you-"

"Do you know what this means?" She states as she sits next to him.

He gulps, and shakes his head. Is she about to say what he thinks (hoping) she's saying?

"It means that you trust me enough to see you interact with your family, it means that you're not hiding anything from me. Seeing you, with your brother and mom and step-dad, it hit me that…"

"That what? Rachel, you can tell me anything."

"I need to tell you the truth, about why I'm really here. You see... I... I ran away from my dads to find my mom, my birth mom. But she-... she basically told me that it was too late. She moved on, heck she adopted Noah's kid for heavens sake. She didn't want me. So Noah's mom took me in and convinced my dads to let me stay the summer. I couldn't tell you this at first but as we got closer..." He watches as her voice falters before she breaks into tears. He's never seen her so vulnerable.

"Shhh its okay Rachel it's okay." He takes her in his arms and rubs her back in an effort to comfort her. He hates seeing her cry. He knows he shouldn't but he places a couple of kisses on her head.

"What am I supposed to do when the summer's over, my dads probably hate me now. I wouldn't blame them."

"That's crazy Rach, they love you. You have so many people who care about, you don't need her. She's the one who missed out. And you'll always have me I promise. Besides, I have to tell you something too. It just so happens that it really is a small world."

He tells her what he's been trying to forget for the past year. He tells her about Quinn, the affair, the baby, everything. He's never been this open with anyone, and the words just come out without thought. He tells her things he doesn't understand too, about his dad, being a Lima Loser. She's encouraging and helps him understand. She's okay with his mistakes and he's okay with hers. Most importantly, they're there for each other, they need each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Am I really that evil to update so late? Sorry about that. :(

This is a continuation of the first chapter, and one more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>x.<strong>

He decides to play the drums for her the next day. He hasn't played in a while, ever since he joined the football team, so he takes them out of the corner of the basement and invites Rachel over for a private concert.

Nobody actually even knows he plays, not even Kurt.

He doesn't miss the way she licks her lips when she looks at him as he plays. His eyes never leave hers.

The moment he stops she comes jumps him and engulfs him in a huge hug.

"Finn, you're really talented! I would know I'm very talented too. But all those years, why did you stop?"

"I don't know, I guess lost the beat."

"Well I'm very glad you found it again."

"Yeah, thanks to you Rach. You helped me find the beat."

His eyes move to her lips and she leans forward, their mouths just a second away from colliding. But the slam of the front door snaps them back into reality. Kurt just had to have perfect timing.

Instead he pushes her on his lap and places the drumsticks in her hand, "Here about I teach you."

It was probably a good thing Kurt came; a sign. It wasn't worth the risk anyways.

**xi.**

He comes home from work to find Rachel singing karaoke with Kurt. The moment he comes she shoves the microphone over to Kurt to greet him with their usual hug.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing here? You knew I had work today."

"Please Finn, my life does not revolve around you. I have you know that your brother invited me over for some diva-bonding time."

"Glad to know you missed me too."

"You know you're free to join us. I know!" she claps her hands together, "We should have a competition! The person with the highest score at the end of each song wins. But you only have one shot, so make it good!"

"What does the winner get?"

"The feeling of-"

"Sour Patch Kids."

"God no Finn."

"Fine then Kurt, the winner gets a hundred dollars' worth of candy, fifty from each player."

"No way am I going to spend a hundred dollars on candy."

"Fine, you Kurt can spend it on your expensive moisturizer. Okay, so are we game?"

"Sure. But to make it fair, each of us are going to be randomly selected a song from the microphone okay? Now to establish order."

"Okay Rach, how about whoever is closest to the amount of red Sour Patch Kids in this little bag, gets to choose to order."

"Fine, four."

"Three."

"Six."

"Rachel's right, it's four."

"Yes! Alright, Kurt's first, than you Finn, than me."

"Alright Kurt, your first song, is_ Welcome to the Black Parade_ by _My Chemical Romance_."

"Are you serious? My vocal chords were not meant for this song! I demand a redo."

"Sorry Kurt. It's either you sing it or you lose."

"Fine."

"Wait, let me get my camera."

"You record me Finn Hudson, and I will blackmail you."

"Dammit." Taking a seat next to Rachel on the couch, he watched as Kurt sang. He actually wasn't that bad all.

"I feel sorry for you Hudson," she whispers to him "you're going against two very vocally talented people."

"Yeah baby, 96 take that. Boy I cannot wait to hear the giant sing."

"Okay Finn, you got Everything by Michael Bublé. An excellent song, I think I you can pull it off."

He knew this song, his mom played it before. He isn't sure why he agreed to this, Rachel's right, he lacks in vocal experience. He sings in the shower, or with Rachel sometimes, but he actually tries to sing. He sings the parts he knows to her, and the song does fit the way he feels about her, if he was his girlfriend. He likes the way her face mirrors Kurt's, both a wide eyed and staring at him with disbelief.

"Well look at that 98. Looks like your officially out of the game now Kurt. Now, all that's left is-"

"You can sing!" she stands up slapping him on the arm. "We should have done this sooner! I mean, think about all the duets we could do!"

"You. Are. So. Talented." She states, punctuating each word with a poke to his chest.

They never do finish that competition.

**xii.**

She's really beautiful. Like the way her hair is naturally perfect. Or the way her body is just so adorable and petite. Her smile, her voice, everything about her is perfect.

They're lying on a blanket under the mid-August sun. Her chest is against his and he decides right then and there that this is officially the best summer ever.

"What are your dreams Finn?" She asks him quietly.

He's a little taken aback. "I'm not sure really."

"Do you plan on working at the theaters you whole life?"

"No, of course not. There's still Burt's shop."

"What makes you happy Finn."

He stops and reminisces, sure, he has some happy moments, but what was it about them that made him happy?

"The feeling of accomplishment, the thought that you made all this possible. Family, you…"

She smiles at him. "You know what's the best part about high school, you get to learn more about yourself, your dreams, your talents. Finn, I think you should join Glee Club with Kurt."

"Isn't that the club where-"

"Please, just try it. If you don't love it than you can quit. Please, for me?"

That did it for him. "Alright."

"You know, I have something to confess to you."

"What?"

"That day, at the movie theaters, when I first saw you, I knew there was something about you, something intriguing."

"Oh really?"

"And I hated myself for a while. Because, how is it that even though I had no idea who you were, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I even wrote about you in my diary"

"That pink notebook that day…"

"Yes. I intended to continue treated you cold, and how you put it sour. I tried to convince myself that you were just like the other guys. But you were persistent and charming I gave in. And it was the best decision I've ever made. I thought you were interesting then, but now that I know you, only now do I realize just how amazing you're truly are. Finn, you're forever sketched in my life, and I don't know how to explain it, but…"

"I know" he replies, stroking her hair, "best friends for life."

He doesn't see the brief disappointment in her eyes with the word "friends."

**xiii.**

It's his last day at the theaters and it dawns on him that it isn't a horrible job.

He also realizes he's been a bit hypocritical. He told Rachel that she made assumptions about him without even knowing him while he was doing the same thing.

Turns out, that the puny guy with weird hair actually buys popcorn for the puckheads of the hockey team so no wonder he comes back with the same bag and drink everyday. As for the middle-couple, one of them is allergic to something they sell in the fast food restaurant next door so they have no choice but to eat here whenever they watch.

More people buy Sour Patch Kids each day, but he always makes sure to bring a box for Rachel.

**xiv.**

Rachel hasn't been answering her phone all day and he worried sick. Kurt has no idea where she is and he know Puck isn't getting off the couch.

He lets himself in the Puckerman household and runs to Rachel's room to find it completely empty.

"Dude, where's Rachel?"

"Gone."

"What?"

"She left dude, she's going back to New York. Good riddance too."

"She really left?"

"Well duh. What did you think was going to happen when summer ended?"

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. She couldn't have left him. No goodbye? She didn't even mention it or give him a heads up.

"She didn't even tell me. She didn't even say goodbye!" He yells as he kicks a chair, angry at the thought that she didn't even care enough to try to bye.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself bro. She probably didn't want to say goodbye because she knew you'd act like this."

"Don't you see, if I'd known, if I'd known… I would told her."

"Told her what? That you're a girl? Because seriously I think I see tears in your eyes and that's not masculine at all."

"That I'm in love with her okay!" He yells because he's been dying to say that for the past three months. "I love her, and now she's gone."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? This is the part of the romantic film where you run after her and confess your love so go."

He barely has time to register what just happened before the door slams shut. Not only did he admit his love for Rachel to Puck of all people, but he just found out that Puck watches romantic films. There's no time to ask why because right now, he has to go find Rachel.

**xv.**

He wonders how the guys in the romantic movies do it.

First of all, he doesn't know a thing about her flight: her airline, her time, he doesn't even know what airport she's at.

It doesn't help that she's still not answering her phone.

He calls Puck, hoping he at least knows which airport she's at if not more. He does provide some information, 'land best known for their butt tits.'

He's practicing what he's planning to say the entire drive to Cleveland. He just can't find the right words.

Kurt, who's playing his personal assistant because he 'wants to be the Phoebe to his Ross like on the last episode of _Friends'_, researches all the possible flights she could be on. Right now there's like seven and he definitely doesn't find that lucky.

The security guard doesn't seem moved with his 'wanting to catch a girl before she leaves forever story.' He has no money in his wallet either, only his box of Sour Patch Kids. When he tries to bribe him with that, the security guard nearly calls for back-up.

He sighs in relief when Mrs. Puckerman comes out of nowhere to same him and he can't help but wonder where she was when he needed her before this whole thing happened, but nevertheless now that she's here he's one step closer to finding Rachel.

He borrows some of her money to buy the cheapest ticket just so he could get through security. He sneers at the security guard as he enters the terminal.

She's at gate 64 and her flight leaves in thirty minutes, but knowing Rachel, she's probably one of the first to board.

He sprints to the gate and is heart almost drops at the sight of the gate, they're boarding now, and there's no way he can find his 5'2 girl in the crowd. He knows she's probably inside the plane and just the thought of her, sitting there on the plane oblivious of his feelings towards her make him angry. He didn't come all this way just to be stopped by some old grouchy flight attendant.

He works his charm with the younger flight attendant, who also finds him romantic and she agrees to go check inside the plane for her.

He stares at the gate, his eyes not blinking, waiting for her beautiful face to come out.

He's confused when the flight attendant shakes her head.

_She's not there. _

**xvi**.

He falls into a state of depression as he slumps his way out of the gate.

Where did he go wrong?

He holds back a tear as he watches the plane take off. Where is she? Did Mrs. Puckerman lie to him? It wouldn't be the first time someone lied to him. Or was Rachel actually there, she just didn't want to see him?

He decides he might actually use his boarding pass to Columbus, just to get away from all this.

He figures it's time for comfort food and stares at his box of Sour Patch Kids. Not even Sour Patch Kids alone could get him out his funk. He sighs and heads over to the nearest mini store to buy more junk with the money from Mrs. Puckerman.

He frowns when he sees the empty stock of Sour Patch Kids.

"Excuse me," he asks the cashier, "where are your Sour Patch Kids?"

"Sorry kid, someone just bought the last five. I didn't know someone that tiny could eat that much. It's not even that great either. I like the Watermelon one's better. I'm sure there is some of those."

Just his damn luck.

He walks around the terminal absentminded, ignoring everything around him. It isn't until he hears a "thud" that he realizes he knocked someone's five boxes of Sour Patch Kids on the floor. So this is the girl who stole his Sour Patch Kids.

"Gosh I am so sorry," well not really but he says it anyways as he kneels to the floor to help her pick them up.

"Finn" he hears her breath, and he stops because he would know that voice anywhere. He looks up at her when his light brown eyes meet her dark ones it's almost déjà vu. Almost, but it isn't, because he isn't the same guy he was three months ago.

"Rachel" he smiles, because she's here, and he knows he's not dreaming because just by looking at her eyes again he could tell she's real. "What are you doing here? Puck's mom said your flight-…"

She smiles and even though it's been only hours since the last time he saw it he missed it already. "I had to change it; my dads are running late so I pushed back my flight until later. I think the real question is: what are you doing here?"

"You left, you didn't say goodbye."

She frowns and sighs while she looks down, "You know I hate goodbyes. I've experienced too many of them and I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you, so I didn't. I know what you're thinking, that it's not goodbye; that we can still keep in touch. But it's time to face reality. I live in New York, you live here, face it, it's useless trying. Summer's over Finn. This, whatever this is, is done. I can't… I can't…" she stops, taking a deep breath.

"Look, everything's already said and done." She continues again. "So if you came here looking for a goodbye, it's too bad, I'm not giving you one."

With one final nod she begins to walk past him but he grabs her wrist and spins her around so that their faces are only a few inches away.

"I didn't come here to say goodbye. Look, Rachel, I don't know how to say this but-… Umm… You're like… you're like a bunch of Sour Patch Kids…"

"Finn, what did you just call me?"

"No, no, no! It's not an insult! It's a compliment! 'Cause you know they're just like awesome you know, and original and special, and unique… and umm…. you know the whole 'sour, sweet, gone' thing it is like you because you can be a diva if you want to but like you're super sweet and I just want to eat you. Wait, that came out wrong. Yeah well anyways and the whole gone part, I mean you're leaving, but just because you eat a Sour Patch Kid, it's not necessarily the end of the world. There are like, billions of Sour Patch Kids and they're all the same. Plus they keep making more each day."

"What are you saying?" All it took was one look at her face to know that she wasn't getting what he was trying to say.

"Rachel, it doesn't matter that you're leaving because it doesn't change the way I feel about you. It like, say each and every single one of the billion Sour Patch Kids represented a part of you, together they make the World's Greatest Candy, and no matter where you are, I'll always have a part of you. Because Rach, you're forever a part of me. I know it's crazy and we just met like months ago, but… I love you. You know what, scratch that. I'm _in_ love with you." He turns away from her to see that they have an audience. He figures they wanted to see the classic romantic scene at the airport and decides to use that to his advantage.

"I, Finn Christopher Hudson, am totally, completely, 100%..." he yells before turning back to Rachel "in love with you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

She still has a shocked look on her face and yeah, he probably might have just ruined their whole friendship. But honestly, it was worth it. Yeah it was a spontaneous outburst but he meant it, every word and now he knows he has no regrets.

"Do you think… that maybe… you could love me?" he whispers to her, afraid of her answer.

The moment she shakes her no he's heartbroken. It' so much worse and deeper from Quinn which is stupid considering the fact that Rachel and him weren't even boyfriend-girlfriend. But he knows now, that what he felt from Quinn and any other girl is nothing to what he feels for Rachel. He just had to wait before she was leaving to tell her that. Accepting defeat, he nods before turning from her.

"Wait…" she grabs his arm and spins him around just like he did to her a few minutes ago. "I don't think I love you Finn." She pulls his face closer to hers and smiles at his shocked face. "I _know_ I love you." And with that her lips are on his and_ holy crap he's kissing Rachel Berry_. Not only that' Rachel Berry told him she _loves_ him. He can barely hear the applause of the crowd watching them because of the sound of his own heart.

They pull apart and he already misses the feel of his lips on hers. "I've been wanting to do that all summer." She states smiling, resting her forehead on his.

"Me too." Was all he manages to say before his lips were on hers again. He pulls as closer to him as possible, because they have to make up for lost time. His hand is stroking her face while hers is on the back of his head pulling him closer. His tongue finds hers and no he doesn't think they're rushing things because this was long overdue.

They continue to make-out until they call her flight. By then their little audience is long gone because they have been kissing for well over two hours. He knows that this doesn't change the fact that she's leaving. Heck, he doesn't even know when he's going to see her again.

"I have to go" she whispers quietly to him.

Suddenly he gets an idea. "Do you have a Sharpie?

"Y-yes, hold on." She digs through her bag and pulls it out. He knew that Rachel Berry always comes prepared.

He takes the box of Sour Patch Kids he was planning to give to her before this whole scenario occurred and writes on it before giving it to her. She flashes him her beautiful smile and he knows he finally did something right.

"Do you really think we can do this? The whole long distance thing?"

"I have no doubt about it babe." He smiles because he can actually call her that.

She immediately jumps him and kisses him one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you land."

She smiles and blows him a kiss before she boards the plane.

**xvii.**

She can't help but to read his message on the box of Sour Patch Kids he gave her while she's on her way to New York.

_Rach,_

_I love you more than all the Sour Patch Kids in the world, and I would gladly give up my "addiction/obsession" as Kurt calls it, just to be with you._

_Love, Finn_

She doesn't care they've only been officially together for about two-and-a-half hours. She doesn't care that they're say a thousand miles away from each other. She doesn't care that they haven't even went out on a date. No, she doesn't care how hard long-distance relationships are, because no matter what, she knows they always have Sour Patch Kids to remind them of each other. Right now, the only thing she cares about is the fact that she loves him, and that he loves her.

* * *

><p>Review! Please :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The last installment guys. Just a little heads up, it's set up a bit differently from the other two.

Hope everyone had a great New Year!

* * *

><p>xix.<p>

The first thing he does when he goes back to school is join Glee Club.

The others think it's some sick joke, but Kurt convinces him to at least give him a chance.

He sings a song that Rachel specifically picked for him for his audition. The coach, Mr. Schue, pats him on the back and congratulates and that he's officially part of the club. He knows the others are skeptical of him, and for a moment they all stare at him until Blaine stands up and welcomes him. He knew he always liked that kid.

The moment he tells Rachel during their nightly Skype talks she literally almost has a spasm. God his girlfriend is adorable. They celebrate with Sour Patch Kids. He suggested they make it a ritual for them to eat them every night but Rachel said it couldn't possibly be good for their health. So he settles for special occasions like this.

The whole long-distance thing, they got this. Sure, it's only been like a week since they got together, and now that school is starting they both going to be super busy, but they're trying, and so far it's enough.

She never does neglect to tell him how proud she is of him and how he can make a difference. He's just lucky to have someone who has so much faith in him. He's beginning to think that he's just not doing this for Rachel anymore; he's doing this for himself. He can actually see a future that doesn't include working in his stepdad's shop. No, he sees something bigger, brighter. He's sees that future with a certain short brunette, and he's going to make sure that happens.

His Senor Year is going to be the best year yet, he can feel it.

xx.

She misses him, so much.

It's the beginning of November and she knew this point would come. She's been so busy having the lead in the school musical and he's been busy with football and Glee Club. Their lucky if they even have time to text each other.

Her dads think their being unrealistic. She doesn't blame them. She remembers their faces when they picked her up from the airport and she told them about what she did during that summer. Things have been tense since she ran away, but she's trying to rebuild her relationship with her dads and vice versa.

They bring her water when she breaks down that day from all the stress. Usually, this would be enough to comfort her, but not this time. This time she needs _him_. She needs him to hold her, and tell her that what they have is worth it. She needs him to wipe away all these tears, and tell her that they do have a future together. But he can't, because he's in Ohio and she's in New York. She never did use to doubt it, but she can't help to question whether or not the distance will get between them.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, she gets a text from him.

_Hey babe, go check the mail. ;)_

Unfortunately, she has to go all the way to the post office to get whatever he sent her and she can't help but to be impatient because her Finn sent her something.

All she needed was once shake of the box he sent for her to know what was inside. Once she arrived home she ripped the box open and smiled because Finn Hudson would send her at least one hundred packs of Sour Patch Kids. She took the note inside and held it to her heart before reading it.

_Hey Rach,_

_I knew you couldn't go out for Halloween this year because you had rehearsal, so here's all of the Sour Patch Kids I got today. Don't worry, Puck and I didn't steal any this year. You remember Artie right? Well turns out people give more candy to people in wheelchairs and everyone in Glee got a whole lot of candy and since most of them didn't want theirs I took it. You should really meet them. Santana still thinks I just made you up even Puck and Kurt tell her otherwise. I'm still surprised I convinced so many people to join. Mr. Schue is even giving me a solo for Sectionals and to be honest I'm really nervous I'm going to screw up. Nevertheless, school's been great. I owe it all to you Rach. I miss you, and it sucks we can't talk as much. Hopefully our schedules clear up during Thanksgiving Break. Your opening night is soon! Sorry I can't be there, but make sure your dads send me a copy of it. I'm really proud of you Rachel. I love you so much._

_Forever yours, _

_Finn _

She frames it and places it next to her nightstand for her to read every night.

She realizes she doesn't need for him here for her to know what they both know. They're tethered, and while it is true that they're not in the most convenient situations, it is going to work.

xxi.

He's not sure how Kurt managed to convince their parents to let them visit to New York for a couple of days during the break.

It's always been Kurt's dream to go to New York and now that his brother sent his application to NYADA, he decided it was time to go.

He's not complaining, heck he owes his brother. Not only will he finally see Rachel, but he'll get to spend the first couple of days of Hanukkah with her. He's been saving up and once he's there he'll spoil her rotten. It's the least he could do for her.

"Aren't you nervous?" Kurt asks him on the plane.

"About meeting her dads? Well yeah but you know, Rachel says they've become more supportive and stuff."

"I'm not talking about Rachel's dads. I'm talking about Rachel. You've guys spent months living in a fantasy relationship, when reality is, you don't even know what it's like to be a real couple. Besides, what level are you guys on your relationship? A relationship isn't just making-out for two hours and then talking through Skype. What if actually being with each other isn't like you guys imagined it? Trust me, things are going awkward for you guys. You know I'm pro-Finchel, but think now that you're here, it's time that you guys figure out what exactly are you guys."

Thanks the Kurt he can't stop shaking. They've landed and truth be told, seeing all the skyscrapers and people scared the crap out of him. This isn't Lima for sure. He doesn't know what to do about the whole Rachel situation either. He hates being unsure and confused.

He sees Rachel standing with whom he assumes to be her dads holding a huge glitter poster with his and Kurt's name on it. The moment she spots him her faces brightens up and she drops the poster to run over to them. She jumps him just like they she used to whenever she greeted him and he just holds her. He can't help but feel complete because this is the first time they've touched in four months. The moment they let go, their stare at each other and every nervous feelings he had before vanish. He leans down and kisses her and she immediately kisses back.

It's everything he remembered it to be, but more.

A cough snaps them back to reality and he realizes her dads have been watching them the whole time. Rachel finally greets Kurt with a hug before introducing them to her dads. Saying he was shocked when one of her dads, Hiram, hugged him would be an understatement. However when the other shook his hand and whispered "no funny business mister" he knew that if he wanted to keep his manhood, he would never want to make that dad, Leroy, angry.

His hand stayed interlocked with Rachel's the entire ride to her family's apartment. They took that opportunity to talk, face to face. He couldn't believe he listen to Kurt because him and Rachel, they're closer now than ever. Because before they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they were best friends. He's glad that didn't change.

The moment she 'shows him his room' she pushes him on her bed and kisses him. He swears he died and went to heaven. They make-out for a good ten minutes before her hand starts traveling south and he knows he has to stop her. First of all, Kurt and her dads are right outside, and secondly, he wants to do things properly.

"Rachel, wait…"

She draws back, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no. Of course not, but, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you Rachel Berry, be my date for tomorrow night?"

She smiles. "I would love to, but, why can't we go out tonight?"

"Well it is raining outside right now, but it should clear out by tomorrow. Besides, tomorrow is a very special day."

She squeaks and he knows she thought he forgot that tomorrow is their four-month-anniversary. "It's a date then." She kisses him one last time before they rejoin Kurt and her dads, who raise their eyebrows at the two of them. He has to sleep on the couch but he doesn't care.

They spend their first night together in New York watching _Funny Girl_ and eating Sour Patch Kids.

xxii.

She can't believe she's going on a _date _with Finn Hudson, her boyfriend. It is a little weird that it's their first date in the four months they've been together, but that doesn't mean that the butterflies aren't there.

Kurt forced Finn out of the house so that she could get ready. She doesn't know what to expect, all Finn told her was that she needed to dress up and meet her at the Bow Bridge in Central Park.

She wears a light blue dress that goes to her knee caps and puts her hair in the bun off to the side. She wears decides to accessorize with white.

Seeing him in his tux standing on Bow Bridge with flowers makes her heart melt. It doesn't seem real to her. The fact that he's actually here, in New York, with her. It's almost like she's dreaming a beautiful dream that she never wants to wake up from. The moment he gives her that lopsided smile and holds her hand, she knows it's not a dream. _He is real, they are real._

She swears it was the most romantic date in the history of dates. He took her to Sardi's, a place her dads never took her took her to because of the prices. She even encountered one of her marvelous idols, the one and only Ms. Patti LuPone. She couldn't help but to rest her head on his shoulder as they took a stroll through the beautiful streets of New York City. She tried not to laugh when Finn paid a bunch of teenagers to serenade her. The thing about Finn is, he always tries to give her epic romance. First the airport stunt, now this.

"This is the part of the romantic films where I kiss you." He whispers to her, but just as he leans down to kiss her it begins to drizzle.

"The weather channel didn't say anything about it drizzling!" He complains.

"Finn, its December in New York. Come on, let's take a cab and go back home."

"Wait!" he calls out, "ever wonder what it's like to kiss someone outside while it's drizzling?"

She smiles, almost rolling her eyes because there her boyfriend goes with the romantic movie parallels. "I've had my fantasies." She admits.

"Oh really? Am I the lucky guy you gets to kiss you in those?" he smirks, "because you're always the star in mine."

"Yes Finn, you do play the stunning male lead in my fantasies. It's always been you and no one else but you." She replies sincerely.

"Awesome." He states and she grabs his tie to pull his lips to her. Yeah, she'd take kissing while it's drizzling over kissing in the rain any day.

She rests her forehead against his for a moment before taking his hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To finish our date at home." She winks at him and his eyes widen in realization of her words.

"Awesome."

xxiii.

He'd never thought he'd treasure something as simple as a piece of paper before, yet here he is, mouth wide open and on the verge of fainting.

The only reason why he's up so early on this Saturday morning is because of Kurt's screaming. Of course Kurt would get into NYADA. Himself on the other hand, well he's been dreading hearing about college.

Which is why he was surprised when he read that actually got excepted to NYU. _In New York_.

All these years, he'd thought he'd never make it out of Lima. Now, not only was he going to college, he's going to become somebody. Not to mention that the love of his life there. Yeah, he knows for a fact that Rachel is the one. Heck, she was the sole reason why he chose to apply to New York in the first place. She doesn't even know that he applied, because he once again wanted to be he romantic guy who surprises his girlfriend with these kinds of things. Problem is, as much as he wanted to tell her in person, he doesn't want her to kind out from someone else. So he has to settle for seeing her reaction later on through their Skype date for their five-month anniversary,

He's running low on Sour Patch Kids and takes Puck with him to the nearest grocery store.

"So bro, still having Skype sex with my cousin?"

He shoots Puck a glare because there's no way he's discussing that with him, _again_. He grabs as many boxes as he cans before he drags Puck to the checkout line.

"Damn, that is one heck of a MILF."

He rolls his eyes and sure enough, right in front of him is the woman Puck was referring to. He catches a glimpse of her face and he would know that face anywhere.

"Holy crap, Puck, that's Rachel's mom." He whispers to him.

"Dammit, that makes her my aunt or something. If things were different I'd totally tap her." He elbows Puck because he couldn't be any louder. The woman, Shelby as told him, suddenly turns around and nearly drops the milk she was holding at the sight of them two.

"N-N-Noah P-P-Puckerman?" He shocked that she even knows Puck's name because that's Rachel's dad's nephew, meaning that they shouldn't be related in any way. This doesn't stop Puck from flirting with the older woman though. Shelby just shakes her head and despites her attempts to speak is speechless. Suddenly he remembers, Shelby adopted Puck's daughter. It isn't until Shelby steps to the side that he sees her. Puck immediately shuts up at the sight of her. She looks just like Quinn, but he can see little traces of Puck in there.

Shelby invites them over to her house for a little while. Honestly, he doesn't like this woman because of how much pain she put Rachel through. He tells her this, and her body freezes. She tells him her side of the story, but of course he's going to take Rachel's side and defend her. However, she does at some point agree with him and decides to at least attempt to keep in contact with her daughter.

He leaves early, because he doesn't want to be late for his Skype date. He does, however, take one last look at Puck playing with Beth. He's always imagined how he could feel, seeing the child he thought was his but isn't. He didn't feel empty or depressed like he thought. Quite the opposite really. He gained closure, and now he sees his own future, with little kids who are the perfect mix of him and Rachel. He sees it, in fact it's so perfectly clear.

When he finally tells Rachel that he got accepted she chokes on a Sour Patch Kids.

He's heart stops for a second before if she died, because of him, well then he's lost his will to live.

But thank god she can perform the Heimlich Maneuver on herself and coughs it out.

After he is rest assured that she is perfectly fine, he listens to her talk about their plans now that she knows that he's coming there. He knows she can see it too.

xxiv.

It's her first show and she's nervous. Rachel Berry _never_ gets nervous. The fact that she is makes her even more terrified. She's done many shows before, but this is different. It's _Broadway_. She's been dreaming of this for years, she knows that. Yet so much is at stake here. It isn't that she's worried that she won't be perfect out there. She knows for a fact that she will be. She's more nervous that maybe it won't be exactly like she pictured it to be. What if it doesn't give that feeling she's been dreaming of? What if she becomes disappointed? What if being on Broadway was overrated? She hates herself for thinking about this, being a NYADA graduate and all. She's lucky to even be on Broadway at twenty-three years old. It's that, she's developing a different kind of stage fright. She takes a deep breath and before she knows it, it's her cue to go on stage.

She knows for a fact that he's there. While there's no possible way she could see anyone in the audience, she could feel him there. For that reason alone, all her nerve-wrecking fears disappear.

She takes her first bow as a Broadway star and it isn't what she expected it to be. It's a thousand times better. It isn't the fact that she receives a standing ovation and is being recognized by the top critics that make her heart leap. It's the fact that everyone she loves: her dads, Kurt with Blaine, and most especially Finn here sharing this moment with her.

She's in her dressing room when he "surprises" her with flowers, but knowing Finn she expected him.

Of course he would bring her a box of Sour Patch Kids too. While she thinks his obsession is the candy is getting out of hand, it's one of the many things she loves about him. She can't find it in her heart to tell him that she doesn't quite love the candy as much as he does.

She engulfs him in hug before giving him a passionate kiss.

There's no denying that being on Broadway is her dream, but somewhere along the way it came more than that. Once upon a time she thought that Broadway was her true love. That all changed the moment she found someone who gave her love, happiness, and Broadway. Somewhere along the way, Finn Hudson became a part of the dream, and she's never been so lucky to be living the dream.

xxv.

He wakes up to the sound of an empty stomach and to the feel of an empty bed. It's been happening a lot lately, waking up past 3 in the morning. It's crazy because even though Rachel's the one pregnant, they're both having cravings. She says it's his stomach, because he eats all the time, but he thinks it's the tether. He's just happy his cravings aren't weird like hers.

He finds her in the kitchen, and he smiles at the sight of the rings on her left hand and because of the ring on his left hand. It's been a little less than a year since they got married and even though Rachel's pregnancy came sooner than they hoped he can't wait until the day his baby girl arrives.

They maintain a comfortable silence as he rummages through the pantry in search of peanut butter. Bingo. He makes his peanut butter sandwich next to her on the kitchen island. He shoots her a look of surprise as she devours a roast beef foot long with Sour Patch Kids tucked in. She replies with a 'what' look and he loves how they can hold a conversation without words.

As soon as he's done with his sandwich hugs her from behind, resting his hands on her stomach. Her hands hold his arms and she leans her head into his chest.

"I can't wait for her to come." She says breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too." They both look over to their locked glass cabinet that they filled with their most prized possessions. It holds their wedding album, graduation diplomas, Rachel's Tony, the box of Sour Patch Kids Finn wrote on at the airports, and a picture of the sonogram of their baby girl.

His eyes catch hers and they both lean for a kiss.

"You taste like peanut butter." She says as they break apart.

"Well you taste like roast beef, and Sour Patch Kids." He replies licking his lips.

She smacks him playfully on the chest before he scoops her up and carries her to their room.

xxvi.

"No."

"But-"

"Absolutely not."

"Kurt-"

"For the last time my dear brother, we are not painting the rooms nasty unadorned Sour Patch Kids colors."

"It's not even your house!"

"There's no way that I'm having my brother and sister-in-law live in a Sour Patch Kids themed housed. Do you know what that can do to my reputation? What about your poor children? There's no way they would want a room painted 'electrifying red with white sparkles.' Anyways, I was thinking of painting the rooms a more subtle color to make room for bolder furniture."

"Finn and I actually have made design plans for _our_ house Kurt and we would appreciate it if you would just listen."

"Says the woman who's sitting legs crossed eating the most disgusting candy known to mankind. I've looked at these horrendous designs you created and it nearly burned my eyes out. The only thing worse than your design skills is your fashion sense!"

"Come on bro, it's bad enough that you rejected my idea of having a Sour Patch Cake for our wedding."

"Don't even get me started on that."

"Nah, but it's okay, because Rachel made us our own during our honeymoon and boy did we have _fun_ with that."

"Oh my god, you know what, forget it. You two do whatever you want with your damn house. I doubt you'll be too busy 'breaking in' each room that your house warming party you have planned will come before you know it and then you'll be begging for me to come back. Now excuse me, I'm going to go see my niece that Blaine is babysitting because we were supposed to be working on the house!"

"Great, we'll pick her up in a couple of hours. Bye!"

The last thing Kurt Hummel heard as he closed the door was a 'thank god he's gone' followed by a very disturbing moan. Those two where unbelievable. As much as he hates to admit it, they were a perfect match. Never in his life did he expect his brother to fall in love with someone like Rachel. Her being a diva and him being Mr. Popular. Sometimes, the unexpected can make a perfect combination. There's no way he's telling Finn this though. He knows if he does, he'll say _"it's just like Sour Patch Kids, you know with it being both sour and sweet, they're opposites but they make the perfect combination just like us!" _

He's just had enough of that candy, because he knows that there's more to them other than their mutual love for the candy. They're best friends, lovers, and soul mates. It just so happens that fate brought them together with one box of Sour Patch Kids.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>I know it was pretty cheesy with crappy rushed writing but thank you all for taking the time to read this and for all your support!


End file.
